


Coming Home

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [25]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The House is finished and Methos has a few surprises for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Methos stood in the driveway watching the last moving truck leave. He turned back toward his and Diana’s new home. It was two stories with a brick exterior and a tin roof. Methos had always enjoyed falling asleep in a house with a tin roof when it rained. The sound always lulled him and the nightmares tended to stay away. Of course that was the case almost every night since he and Diana started living together. He had only had one nightmare and that had been when she had gone for a conference out of town.

“Hey come look everything is perfect!” Diana called from the front door pulling Methos out of his musing. He smiled and hurried into the house.

Diana was opening cabinets and putting dishes up in the kitchen. She turned when the door opened. “I can’t believe this!” She exclaimed happily “Everything we talked about is here! It’s perfect!”

Methos leaned across the counter in front of her. “I have done this sort of thing once or twice.” He stated with a satisfied smirk.

Diana came around the counter and slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a slow kiss.

Methos wrapped his arms around her and pulled Diana close. “Hmm if this is the thank you I get for the house I can’t wait till you see our flat in Paris.” He murmured between kisses.

Diana pulled back a little. “Paris?”

“Yes you know the city with the really big lightning rod near the center. MacLeod goes back and forth all the time and Amanda has a club there. Then you have Joe and his blues bar. And you know Rich he loves the girls. I personally love the University and museums. Adam just happens to have access to the vaults in the University so we can get to documents and tablets that haven’t seen the light of day since they were unearthed.”

Diana listened as she continued to nibble at Methos neck “Then I am very glad Adam and I are so close.” She whispered in his ear. Then the doorbell rang and the buzz of two very familiar immortals washed over them.

“Bloody Hell! Only McLeod would show up to a house warming dinner two hours early.” Methos groaned as they went to answer the door.

“Candy gram!” Duncan exclaimed as he held out a bottle of wine in one hand and a six pack of Methos’ favorite beer in the other.

“Sorry guys we couldn’t keep him away any longer.” Joe stated as they all walked into the living room.

Methos watched as Diana came over and hugged each of her friends. “Come on rich I have got to give you the grand tour.” She stated excitedly 

“What about them?” Richie asked nodding his head toward Mac and Joe.

“Oh Methos has something he wants to get them to do.” She stage whispered “Hurry so we don’t get shanghighed into working.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. Lead on show me your new kingdom.” Richie stated as Diana led him away.

Once Methos was sure Richie was out of ear shot he turned to the others. “Did you bring what I needed?”

“Yep, it’s in the back of the SUV.” Joe replied 

“Good let’s get it to the loft above the garage. If we hurry we can get the rest of it finished before Diana is finished with Rich. I would say we have about an hour.” Methos stated

*** 

A few hours later Methos was putting the last steak on the plate. “Dinner is served.” He announced. Everyone took their plate and sat down at the kitchen table. “Ribeye, baked potatoes and broccoli with cheese. We should have been going to his house all along. This is the way to go.” Joe complimented 

Yea, well we plan on making this a habit.” Methos stated “Speaking of which Diana and I have a few surprises for the three of you.”

Diana pulled three small boxes out from under her seat. “Mac we want you to know that you are welcome anytime.” She stated and handed him one of the boxes.

Methos smirked as Mac opened the box and found a key chain with his family’s crest. Hanging from the chain was a single key. “Mi casa es sue casa.” Methos stated. “There is an extra bedroom up stairs with your name on it.”

Duncan smiled as he looked at the key. “Aye tis an honor.”

Diana smiled as she pushed the next box over in front of Joe. “ We had a suite built to handle all your special needs it’s down the hall just past the living room.”

Joe opened the box his key chain had a music note. He smirked as he pocketed the key. “Think you can put up with an old man like me?” 

Methos chuckled as he tossed a second key to Joe who caught it smoothly. “ For as long as you can stand us. That key belongs to a safe in your room it’s the only one and it requires a palm print when you use it the first time. This way your journals and watcher business is safe. Now for the last if everyone is done eating Rich your surprise is outside.” And Methos picked up the last box and led everyone outside.

They walked over to the garage and stood at a set of steps leading to the apartment above. “Rich when we started talking about building this house we both agreed that there should be plenty of room for our extended family. So we made sure each person’s needs were met. Rich we knew you would want your own place so we built it. The apartment is yours. Its close enough to the house to make Diana a happy mother hen but separate so you have your privacy.” Methos said as he handed Rich the key to the apartment.   
Richie stood there speechless for a few moments. “Are you sure? I mean… I… wow really?” 

“Absolutely go on up and check it out.” Diana urged

Richie ran up the steps and opened the door. “Man, this place is bigger than my last two apartments put together! They hear him exclaim Richie came back down after a few minutes and turned to Methos. “Why?”

Methos smirked “I was telling the truth Diana wants you close but I want you here as well I can’t always be here and I need someone I trust to keep her safe. MacLeod is a trouble magnet. You however will do anything it takes to keep Diana alive. I need to know she is safe.” Methos stated and held his hand out.

Richie took his hand and pulled Methos into a hug. “Whatever it takes.” He vowed then let go.

Ok now that we have all this mushy stuff out of the way I think there is a beer in there with my name on it seeing as none of us have to drive or anything.” Joe stated and slapped Richie on the back. “Come on kid let’s see if we can make a dent in Methos beer supply.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Rich stated happily “So do you think you and Mac can help me move my stuff over here…”

Methos watched his friends go back in the house. Diana came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. “So any regrets?’ Diana asked then kissed his shoulder.

Methos pated her hand and smiled “On the contrary it’s finally starting to feel like home.”


End file.
